1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shampoo cosmetic formulations, and more particularly, to a hair setting shampoo composition which provides a subtle, temporary set for the hair of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current hair setting shampoo formulations generally are comprised of anionic surfactants and resins in combination with auxiliary ingredients designed to improve combability, luster, shine and manageability. However, for men and women with short and curly hair, or short and wavy hair, it is desired to provide a thick, clear setting shampoo which will provide a subtle, temporary set without additional fixatives in the composition. Such a setting shampoo formulation also should prevent frizziness which often occurs after shampooing.